


mundane wonderland

by girlinbyakkoya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinbyakkoya/pseuds/girlinbyakkoya
Summary: Takao Kazunari gets a realization. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 12





	mundane wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring an unnamed OC for the purpose of the story. Also unbeta'ed - I did my best but feel free to point out errors :)

“God, this again. Listen, if I had a dollar every time I have to listen to you whine about Midorima, I could buy an entire rack of limited edition Jordans,” 

“Ugh, I can’t help it, okay! He keeps on doing all this weird shit! If you’re in my position you’ll do the same,” Kazunari whined. He thought his friend would surely understand this totally common teenage boy problem (?), but now he’s not so sure anymore. 

His friend looked at him in the eyes, one eyebrow raised. So much for understanding. “You know, if it annoys you that much, you could just stop,”

“Wha…?” Kazunari did NOT expect that suggestion. “You know it’s not that easy...” 

“Well, I don’t know why you feel so obligated to give in to his every whim. You’re just his teammate, not his…. mom or whatever. He’ll be fine without you,” his friend shrugged.

“Yeah, but…” Kazunari trailed off, muttering under his breath. He’s not sure what to say. Now that he thinks about it, it’s definitely rational to stop giving in to Midorima’s increasingly bizarre request. The option has always been there? Probably? He _could_ just _stop_ , just like that. It’s not like Midorima would pull a contract that says he has to do all this, every day, for the rest of his life. Okay, hyperbole much - maaaybe for the rest of high school? Technically, he knows he didn’t owe Midorima anything, and he knows Midorima won’t demand it from him. But…

“But what?”

Kazunari mulls it over, feeling conflicted. But what? Why has he never thought of… stopping? Of just not showing up and telling Midorima to go procure his lucky items and go to school on his own, and then get rid of the cart-bicycle contraption thing they made for a bet at the flea market or whatever. Why the hell did he even get the cart in the first place? Kazunari needs to go back in time and give his old self some stern talking-to.

Back to present time - what is Kazunari trying to prove? Who is he trying to impress, if Midorima already acknowledges him on the court?

Kazunari shifts in the uncomfortable hard plastic seat. His friend has gone back to eating a mountain of french fries, oblivious to Kazunari’s inner turmoil.

_I’m doing this because I want to._

Kazunari _wants_ to wake up one hour earlier every morning so he could pick up Midorima at his house, go to the morning market’s antique stall to haggle with the elderly shopkeepers to pick up whatever latest lucky item Midorima needs for the day, and watch Midorima’s face as he tries to hide the way his lips quirk up like a satisfied cat when they get a good deal. Despite everything he whines about, Kazunari doesn’t want to stop. In fact, maybe he wants _more_ . He's glad his past self got that cart now.

_Well, fuck._

It’s clear now to Kazunari, why he did what he does. What he wants from Midorima - and it was _far_ more than what he believed all this time: that he wants Midorima’s camaraderie, Midorima’s acknowledgement of Kazunari’s basketball skills, Midorima’s _friendship._

Now that he got his answer, Kazunari's world felt brighter. Sharper. More intense. It's as if he just upgraded from an old TV to a HD TV, heh. Unaware to Kazunari's earth shattering revelation, his friend looked up with a questioning stare, plate devoid of french fries.

"Did you get your answer?"

"Yeah," Kazunari smirked. His friend won't know what hit him, but that's a story for another day.

Oh, to have a life altering realization on an otherwise mundane day, in a fast food joint of all places. After this, Kazunari's going to stop by the antique market on the way home, just because.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a looooong time and I just need to get it out of my system lol. It's been years but I still love this pairing... Takamido lives forever


End file.
